For people with motion limitations the simple everyday task of donning one's shoe is often a daunting task. People with back problems, people that suffered a stroke and even some overweight people find the task difficult. Sometimes, a second person is required to achieve the task, which detracts from personal independence and contributes to feeling of inadequacy.
Several attempts have been made to resolve the problem. The age old solution of a shoehorn is well know but is often impractical: a short shoehorn requires the extended reach, while a long shoehorn is bulky and requires the use of at least one hand. Additionally, oftentimes the person required to use the shoehorn suffers from other dexterity problems that makes the task difficult. Specialized devices exist that are based on various implementations of an ‘extended hand’: an actuator placed at the end of an elongate rod, and operable by the person. This type of solutions are not as safe because they require the use of at least on hand and require twisting of the upper body (which can jeopardize balance). In addition these other solutions are relatively bulky and tend to be costly to produce.
In U.S. patent application publication Ser. No. 2002/0008124, published Jan. 24, 2002, Runge teaches a shoe chute comprising semi rigid material which fits over the back of the shoe and forms an internal “chute” which guides the foot into the shoe. The device has a body formed generally into a U shape which is slipped into the opening of the shoe, where the portion that extends into the shoe is angled slightly forward towards the front of the shoe. The outside portion is formed substantially parallel to the rear portion and parts of the sides of the shoe upper. However the Runge's device still presents some unresolved problems. Primary amongst them is a difficulty to insert the device into the shoe, an apparent narrowing of the shoe by the device, a tendency of the front of the device to ‘climb’ out of the shoe during foot insertion, and removing the device when the leg is inside the shoe are hard.
There is therefore a clear and unresolved need for a show donning device that will allow easy insertion of a foot into a shoe, operable by persons with motion limitations, and allowing easy removal of the device once the foot is inserted in the shoe.